Songfic Pair
by Tiinabelle
Summary: Not exactly a happy ending...
1. Chapter 1

Author: Tiina

Song: All That I Am by Rob Thomas

Rating: PG 13

Spoilers: Through TBO

POV: Ranger

All That I Am

I fucked up. No excuse for it. I let Stephanie's nearness distract me and put the whole team at risk. She can really think on her feet, though, my Babe. She improvised and got our carefully orchestrated plan back on track. At great risk to herself.

_I am the one winged bird for flying_

_Sinking quickly to the ground_

_See your faith in me subsiding_

_See you prime for giving in_

_I give you all that I am_

I wasn't sure how to feel about that. Disgusted with myself, surely. But also proud and amazed at how she handled it. She had the biggest gun runners in the area eating out of her hands. After the takedown went smoothly, I waited for words of recrimination. They never came.

_I am the sound of love's arriving_

_Echoed softly on the sand_

_Lay your head upon my shoulder_

_Lay your hand within my hand_

_I give you all that I am_

She was waiting for me patiently by the truck. The guys' were gone, turning the SOBs over to the FBI. I needed to get it together. We should probably talk about this.

"Babe." She turned to me. "Dinner?"

She smiled. "That would be nice."

_And I breathe where you breathe_

_Let me stand where you stand_

_With all that I am_

We were been seated before I mentioned it. "Babe. Thanks, and well done. You saved this whole deal, after I nearly cost us four months of work."

She shrugged. "You'd have done the same."

She astounded me. In the six months since she'd broken it off with Morelli and come to work for Rangeman full-time, her skills had grown. She was a natural, and no one ever saw her coming. She was brave beyond belief. I'd tried with varying degrees of success to keep a professional distance between us. It was hard to be professional when she was close to me. Hence my distraction. She seemed more amused than angry. And she immediately picked up my slack.

_I am the white dove for a soldier _

_Ever marching as to war_

_I would give my life to save you_

_I stand guarding at your door_

_I give you all that I am_

"Babe. I never intended for you to be lead on this. There may be trouble from their clientele, or their suppliers, or their rivals. I should never have put you in this position."

She smiled a little. "Ranger. Whatever complications there are, we'll handle them. Just like we always do. And if you recall, I put myself in this position."

I shook my head. "You shouldn't have had to."

Her smile widened. "Apology accepted. Now get over it. Plans need to be flexible, because something always derails them. You know that. Hell, you're the one who taught me that."

_I am the one winged bird for flying_

_Sinking quickly to the ground_

_I am the blind man for a watchdog_

_I am prime for giving in_

_I'll show you all that I am_

I never thought a woman could handle my lifestyle. But she... Not only could she handle it, she was living it. It was time to rethink some old assumptions. She once asked me how much I could give. I had avoided answering. Maybe it's time to finish that conversation.

_And I breathe so you breathe_

_Let me stand so you'll stand_

_With all that I am_


	2. Chapter 2

Sequel to All That I Am

Author: Tiina

Song: Now Comes the Night, by Rob Thomas

Rating: PG

Spoilers: None

Disclaimers: Not my characters, not making any money, etc.

Now Comes the Night

Set 40 years in the future

Ranger looked up from his vigil as he heard a car pull into the driveway. He stood and looked out the window, grimacing at the stiffness in his knees. He thought he was still in great shape, but had started to qualify that, even in his own mind, with 'for a man my age' over a decade ago. He heard his wife stir behind him, and turned to her, smiling.

"Hey Babe, looks like the family is starting to arrive."

She returned his smile, and pressed the button on her bed to let her sit up. "Did my braid survive my nap?"

He had braided her hair and helped her put on her prettiest nightgown in anticipation of visitors. He had then encouraged her to nap until they got there. He cupped a hand on her face, still beautiful despite age and illness. "You look beautiful, as always."

She leaned into his touch before pulling back and smiling up at him. "Biased much? Go let them in."

He leaned down to kiss her before answering the door.

_When the hour is upon us_

_And our beauty surely gone_

_No you will not be forgotten_

_No you will not be alone_

Tank was the first to arrive. Well into his seventies and walking with a cane, he was still an imposing giant of a man. "Ranger. How is she?"

"She's tired...," his voice dropped to a whisper, "and she's running out of time." He turned away from his oldest friend, clenching his jaw and taking a deep breath to regain control.

Tank pretended not to notice, and waited a moment before clapping a hand on the smaller man's shoulder. They both heard another car pull in out front. "You go see who that is, I'm going to go flirt with your lady."

_And when the day has all but ended_

_And our echo starts to fade_

_No you will not be alone then_

_And you will not be afraid_

_No you will not be afraid_

Tank entered her room smiling. "Hey Bombshell, looking good!"

She smiled, "It's been years since anyone called me that."

"I got news for you, beautiful, you've _always_ been a bombshell."

She laughed up at him. "Tank, you're good for an old woman's soul. Now get over here and kiss me, you big stud."

He obliged her before settling in to reminisce about old times.

Ranger peeked in at them before answering the door. He smiled watching the love between his two best friends. He carried his smile all the way to the door.

They continued to come throughout the morning, the family and close friends who wanted a chance to say goodbye. Hardest was when the children and grandchildren arrived. Ranger could hardly believe they were theirs. Their older son ran Rangeman now, while their daughter was one of the most respected forensic scientists in the country. Their younger son had a harder time finding his way, but had just had his first novel published to critical acclaim. They rarely saw each other anymore, being spread out across the country. They were all home now, united in grief.

Ranger made sure that each of them had time for a private moment with their mother. She had told him early this morning that she had things she wanted to say to them.

By late afternoon most of the family and friends had gone, leaving just Tank and the kids. Ranger looked up as Julie walked into the room, tearful. He pulled her into his arms, and they drew strength from each other. She looked over at Tank, "She wants to see you."

He nodded and squeezed her shoulder as he passed.

"Hey Steph, you wanted to see me?"

"Sit down, Tank. I need a favor."

"Anything for you, beautiful. What is it?"

"I know I don't have to tell you this, but it'll make me feel better if I do."

"Go ahead."

"Take care of him, Tank. Let him grieve, but don't let him shut down. Make sure he sees the children, make sure he sees you. Even if you have to drag him kicking and screaming."

His eyes filled with tears, and it took a couple of tries to find his voice. "You can count on me, Bombshell."

She smiled. "I know. I always have. Now kiss me goodbye, and send my husband in here."

He drew her gently in his arms, and did as she asked.

Tank found Ranger and the kids talking quietly in the living room. "Hey Ranger, she's asking for you."

Ranger walked to her room, reminding himself of how truly blessed he was. A successful business, great friends, and nearly perfect children. Most of all, the finest woman he'd ever known had agreed to build a life with him. Even after all these years, that thought amazed him.

"Babe. Getting tired?"

"A little. I want some time with my husband before I go to bed. Come here and cuddle up."

He scooted her forward in the bed a little, so he could sit behind her and wrap his arms around her. "Better?"

"Mmm, much."

_When the fog has finally lifted_

_From my cold and tired brow_

_No I will not leave you crying_

_And I will not let you down_

_No I will not let you down_

_I will not let you down_

She was right. He felt some of his tension leave him the moment he had her in his arms. He wished he could have another forty years of this, and couldn't quite suppress a sigh.

She turned just enough to look up at him. "What are you thinking?"

He brushed his lips across her forehead before answering. "I wish we had another forty years."

She leaned back into him, and squeezed her arms on his. "Me too. It's been a hell of a ride, hasn't it?"

"That is has, love. That it has."

"Carlos?"

"Yeah Babe."

"If you had it all to do over, would you do anything differently?"

He thought about it a bit. "Not really. I wish I'd told you how I felt sooner, not wasted all that time, but otherwise I wouldn't change a thing. You?"

"Well, I wouldn't have married the Dick. And I wouldn't have wasted so much time fighting my feelings for you."

"It all worked out for the best. I'm just glad you gave up the fight."

"Me too. I wouldn't have missed this for anything."

Her eyes closed, and he continued to hold her, enjoying the scent and feel of her. The sun was setting when her breathing changed, became labored.

He leaned to whisper in her ear, "I wouldn't have missed it either."

He saw her slight smile and knew she heard him. He kissed her and pulled her closer.

_Now comes the night_

_Feel it fading away_

_And the soul underneath_

_Is it all that remains_

_So just slide over here_

_Leave your fear in the fray_

_Let us hold to each other_

_To the end of our days_

Twilight was nearing its end when her breathing slowed, then finally stopped. In the midst of his grief, that felt right. She had always been the one to bring light into his life, and it seemed somehow fitting that she take it with her when she left. It was a long time before he called in the others.


End file.
